helpimafishfandomcom-20200214-history
Help! I'm a fish Wiki
"Help! I'm a fish" is a 2000 animated danish film directed by Stefan Fjeldmark. The movie follows the adventure of the three children Fly, Chuck and Stella as they drink a fish potion and later finds themselves in a watery adventure. Soon after the children are in the water, they must now fight against the evil Joe and reclaim the antiodote if they want to turn human again...and they have only 48 hours, or they will be fish forever! Plot The movie opens with Fly, who is making a new fishhook. When he's on his way out to go fishing, Aunt Anna and her son, Charles (nicknamed Chuck) arrive, and Fly's mom tells him that she and Bill are going out, and Anna is babysitting Stella. When Anna falls asleep, Fly is trying to make the best of the chance he has, and sneaks out with a still awake Stella, and an unwilling Chuck to the beach. There they find the seahorse which Stella names "Sasha", before she reluctantly throws her out in the ocean again. The tide arrives and the three children finds an underground tunel which leads them to the professor MacKrill, where he tells Fly and Chuck (Stella having gone to find something to drink beacause she was thirsty) about how he has made it possible for a human to become a fish and live underwater. While the professor tells Fly and Chuck about the antidote, Stella finds the fish potion, drinks it and becomes a star fish. Searching for Stella, Fly is about to throw her (not knowing she is a star-fish), and Chuck tries in vain to tell Fly not to throw her, but he's too late. Immediately after, they travel out in the ocean and since they can't see her, Fly decides that in order to find and save his sister, he must become a fish himself. So he drinks the potion and swims out in the ocean, becoming a californian flyfish, while Chuck becomes a jellyfish. The professor, however, drowns and is believed to be deceased. Underwater, a fish tastes a bit of the antiodote, adopts the name Jon and begins to build an empire with the antidote along with his bodyguard, Shark. When the children reunite, they learn that Chuck can't swim and had to drink the potion so he could survive. Fly also learn that when the storm got stronger, the potion was lost. They hear other fish talking, and they learn that Joe has become an icon thanks to the antidote. They decide to retrieve the bottle from Joe, but they are sent to prison where Fly tries to tease a crab who guards the key. They get it and they manage to fool the crab into attacking Joe, while they escape. Now focused on returning home, Fly decides to make the antidote on their own, and the get all the ingredients. Meanwhile, the parents are looking for the children after finding out that they are gone, and they learn from the professor (having survived the storm) that they are now fish and are somewhere in the ocean. At the same time in the ocean, right after getting the antidote ready, Joe arrives with his whole army of fish and crabs, but Shark is furious when Joe is trying to persuade Fly to take the role as leader of the army of "idiot" fish, when Crab intervenes and says that he is more suitable for that job than Fly, so Shark grabs Joe and prevents him from following the children. But Crab (having a score to settle with Fly from what happened in the prison), grabs the antidote container Fly holds, then they have a short standoff, resulting in Crab drinking the antidote and turns more into a human, while Fly is severly injured by Crab's attack, leaving him weak and dying. It is then up to Chuck to get them out of the ocean and back to the human world. Before going in the pipe to the professor, he tells Stella to say goodbye to Sasha, since she cannot come with them. Joe, now free from Shark's grip, pursues them into the pipe. In the lab, Chuck fights off the piranhas, while Fly has a showdown against Joe, tricking him into drinking so much that he drowns. Chuck and Stella are seen drinking the antidote, while Fly seemingly fails to drink any. When everyone thinks he is the deceased fish in a bowl, he emerges from the water pipes, with a broken leg. The next day, Chuck and the professor have invented a water-slide, while Stella misses Sasha. When they see that she arrives in a sand castle Stella made, they decide to turn Sasha into a real horse, and while Stella rides Sasha, the song "I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea" plays. Cast Jeff Pace - Fly Michelle Westerson - Stella Aaron Paul - Chuck Professor MacKrill - Terry Jones Joe - Alan Rickman Shark - David Bateson Sasha - Louise Fribo Crab - David Bateson Bill - John Payne Lisa - Teryl Rothery Aunt Anna - Pauline Newstone Bus Driver - Richard Newman Sea Bass - Scott McNeil About the movie Category: Animation, Comedy, Adventure Age: For everyone Language: English, Danish, Norwegian, German, Japanese Running Time: 79 min Latest activity Category:Browse